Femme troubles
by Nossu
Summary: Bulkhead was really concerned, there was something wrong in the Wheeljack. After he had arrived and they had their fight with the Dreadwing, Wheeljack had been asking constantly about Jack Darby. There was something weird going on and he had a bad feeling about it.


**A/N: Wheeljack is back with some huge news to Jack and the team.**

**I recommend that you read my previous stories or it maybe hard to follow this story as character settings are mainly done in the previous stories.**

**Jack and Femmes**

Recommended reading order  
Twice On The Hook (Start of the series)  
No Place to Run  
Things that you can find  
Angels of Death  
The First Night  
Feelings through space  
Emerald green  
Whack a Jack day  
Bullets and blood  
You have my optics  
Wake me up with a kiss  
Prank caller  
Uncomfortable feelings  
Dangerous femmes  
Death from above  
Tough questions  
Lost in time  
The king of the road  
New car smell  
**Femme troubles (This story)**  
Jack in trouble  
You scratched my car  
I'm your father  
Outer space  
I know Kung Fu

… See latest list from my profile

These stories are written originally with my native language. Now I decided to translate them to English just to see if people would like them or not. Translation is done with Google and I use grammar checking tool in my text editor to correct mistakes. This is not easy for me and sometimes I find myself using more time to translation than what I used to write the story. Also, posting these stories here knowing that they contain mistakes in grammar is annoying me a quite much. But I hope it is still worth it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro.

* * *

**Femme troubles**

Bulkhead was really concerned, there was something wrong in the Wheeljack. After he had arrived and they had their fight with the Dreadwing, Wheeljack had been asking constantly about Jack Darby. There was something weird going on and he had a bad feeling about it.

He saw that Arcee was especially annoyed that Wheeljack kept asking about Jack, she was starting to get worried about Jack's safety. Currently Jack, Miko and Raf were returning from a school's field trip and when they arrived, Bumblebee would pick them up from the school. He was sure that Arcee would be there right next to her sparkmate and ready to kill all that made hostile movements against him.

Bulkhead decided that he needs to warn Wheeljack about Arcee and how dangerously protective she could be around her Jack. Bulkhead feared that if Wheeljack does one wrong move near Jack, Arcee would slice him half with her plasma cutter. Lately Arcee's protectiveness has also started to cover June and that made Bulkhead a little curious. He had even seen how Arcee had gently held June in her lap and how Arcee had brushed June's hair.

"Jackie, can I have a word in private" he asked from Wheeljack.

"Sure, let's go to your room" Wheeljack answered and started to walk towards Bots resting area.

When they arrived to Bulkhead's room they both sat down to the berth and awkward silence fell in the room. Bulkhead decided to break the silence and he hugged Wheeljack and he hugged back.

Wheeljack started to laugh and said, "When we joined to the Wreckers they warned us that we should not stay in the closed space too long or we start to form spark bonds"

"Yeah! And it did not help that we had to share escape capsule to survive" he said and slammed Wheeljack's back with his servo. Wheeljack laughed and seemed to relax a bit.

"So what happened, I felt through the bond that you were mostly annoyed and angry?" he asked and looked Wheeljack.

Wheeljack made Wrecker's secret sight of silence and said, "I can't tell anything before I have talked with Jack Darby"

Bulkhead understood that his sparkmate was under oath and could not reveal confidential information before he was released from the oath.

Wheeljack looked his sparkmate into the optics and said "We better use this waiting time for something fun."

Bulkhead felt how his frame started to heat, it had been so long time from last mating that his spark almost had forgotten how it felt. He decided to try his best as this was a rare opportunity.

* * *

Arcee walked past Bulkhead's room and heard loud banning of metal and funny yelling sound. She decided to have a peek through the door crack, that was a mistake and she feared that the image would burn permanently into her optics.

She remembered that when she had searched mating hint videos from the Internet, she had found a video where a pair of green turtles mated. What she saw in the video was almost the same what she saw from the door crack, but this time turtle was a green Autobot.

She tried to shake her head to get that image of large mechs mating from her head. She thought that femmes were so much more elegant compared to mechs. She understood that Jack was a human mech too, but he was small like a femme so it was almost the same like being with other femme.

Arcee continued to walk around and finally she ended to the elevator and decided to go to the top of the base. She activated her cloaking shield and stepped into the elevator. Normally it would not be good to go at the top when satellites were passing, but with her cloaking shield now again operational she would be invisible.

At the top of the base Arcee started to look at the road that came from Jasper. She waited that her sparkmate comes back home. She thought that seeing him come would be like an early greeting. For her It had been hard to be away from Jack. She could still feel him through the bond so she was not completely alone.

Arcee kicked one stone down to the elevator shaft and heard how it bounced around inside the base and then she heard a loud metal bang.

"ARCEE! I needed that" yelled Ratchet.

She started to laugh, "Do you need another rock?" she yelled into the elevator shaft.

"NO! I mean I needed that tool not the rock!" corrected Ratchet.

Arcee heard how Ratchet said with a loud tone, "Who needs enemies when we have a lovesick femme in the base."

She knows that Ratchet was right when he used that human term. It almost hurt to be away from Jack and she behaved nervously without him. She needed to be in Jack's energy field as she had noticed that she had started to be addicted to it. When Jack was close by she felt that she was happy and that all her systems would be running in high performance.

She felt again that Jack was annoyed and through Jack she felt faintly how third sparkmate and her latest sister Vector Sigma was furious. Jack had told her that he could communicate with Vector Sigma. Apparently she was mainly speaking when he was alone as she respected Arcee's time with Jack.

She smiled, clearly one of the sparkmates was looking after Jack when she was not there to do that. This thought made her feel little more secured as she was sure that no other femme or female could sneak close to Jack when Vector Sigma was there. What Jack had told her about Vector Sigma she seemed to be really nice and caring femme.

Arcee sat at the edge of the mesa and started to toss rocks down and same time she kept her optics on the road and waited that Bumblebee brings her Jack back to the base.

* * *

Jack was really annoyed, he had got totally new kind of problem inside of his head. There was angry and jealous femme that was now constantly checking where Jack's eyes where looking. It had been Jack's fault that he had paid attention when one of the boy's behind him had hinted that currently there were more girls than boys in the bus. Of course the boy had to crack a joke about Jack. He had said that Jack was like a Casanova as he had a wife Sadie and he still fooled around with other girls.

Now Vector Sigma was angry to all females that happened to be in his vision and she constantly commented what Jack saw. That had lasted now several hours and he was getting really tired of it. He had to hold only one hour and they would be back at the school and Bumblebee would take them back to the base.

* * *

Bumblebee was impatiently waiting that the bus would arrive. He had sped to the Jasper and now he had to wait. He saw how the desert dust was blowing around the empty parking lot and only some large birds were moving around in the sky. Suddenly something unexpected happened, a large bird dropping hit his windshield and after that second one followed and they just kept coming and coming.

Bumblebee was getting nervous, he had read from a car care magazine that bird droppings can damage paint. Now he really hoped that he would have taken Raf 's offer to put protective car wax on him. Arcee had recommended one brand to him, but he had felt that it was more or less femmes that used those wax products. At least it seemed that Arcee let Jack put that wax on her as she was so shiny that you could see your reflection from her armor.

Time to time Bumblebee envied Arcee that she had Jack, especially when she let Jack do her maintenance checks. It was fascinating to see how neatly Jack opened up Arcee's maintenance panels and how Arcee just sat there smiling and making purring sound. Seeing all that had made him finally understood how lucky Arcee was when she had sparkmate like Jack and clearly Arcee understood that too.

Birds stopped the bombardment when the school bus arrived and the teacher started to herd the kids out of the bus. He quickly noticed that Jack was helping Raf and Miko with their bags. It would be interesting to hear what kids saw and did on the trip. But first he needed to get this itching bird poop out off of his frame.

Soon kids walked to him and his holographic driver gestured them inside. The kids looked him with disbelief in their eyes and he felt that he wanted to hide behind the school building.

Miko was first one to open her mouth, "Dude, your filthy!"

Jack was silent and dropped bags into the trunk and sat into the passengers seat.

"Bee, what happened to you?" asked Raf.

Bumblebee beeped his answer to him "Some birds used me as an aerial bombardment target. Lets just hurry to base so I can get into the decontamination bath."

* * *

From the top of the base Arcee saw how Bumblebee was approaching and she runs to the elevator and pressed the down button. To her it seemed that elevator was purposely going slower than normally so that it would annoy her.

Arcee saw how Bumblebee arrived and opened his doors and trunk lid. When Jack was out she rushed to him and gave him a warm hug.

"I missed you so much!" she said and softly kissed him.

Jack chuckled and hugged her back, "It's good to be home".

"Dude, that was only one day trip and you both act like you were separated one year" said Miko with slightly annoyed voice before she run to Bulkhead and Wheeljack.

Bumblebee made a loud and annoyed sound and Arcee took bags out of his trunk and after that he transformed to the bibedal mode and hurried into the decontamination chamber. Arcee grinned, clearly Bumblebee had a bad bird day.

Arcee was holding Jack in her other servo and his bag in another, she noticed how Wheeljack started to walk closer and in reflex she turned her body so that it was partly between Jack and Wheeljack.

"Um! Arcee can I have a private talk with Jack?" Asked Wheeljack.

Arcee considered a moment before she answered "Not without me!" and sat to the neared storage container and dropped Jack's bag on the ground.

* * *

Jack was curious, he felt how Arcee took a little harder grip on him and she clearly did not want any private talks. Jack let out a sigh and said, "Wheeljack you can tell what you need in here, we are all family so there is not so many secrets between us". That got attention in the room and all looked at them.

Wheeljack let out a long sigh and said, "As you wish, but be warned."

Jack saw how Wheeljack thought a moment and when he started to talk the base fell to silent. " Some time ago I was chased by the Decepticon ship and they almost got me, but I was saved by the Autobot Battleship"

"What! A battleship! We don't have any!" yelled Ratchet.

Wheeljack smiled and continued, "This ship ordered me to board with the Jackhammer and when I landed I was captured by a group of femmes."

This got Jack's attention and he started to sweat, "Maybe we should continue in private he proposed!"

Arcee looked at him and said, "Wheeljack, please continue, this is interesting."

"Well they hauled me into the prison and certain events let prison guard reveal that ship's commander was Chromia. And other thing she revealed was that there was about thousand femmes in the ship" he explained.

Jack saw how everyone had lots of questions waiting and he was really sweating and fearing what would come out of this. He tried to remove himself from Arcee's grip, but she took a better hold of him.

"Wheeljack, you said that Chromia was the Commander of that Battleship, did you learn anything about Elita One?" asked Optimus with careful tone.

Wheeljack nodded and said, "Yes, it seems that she is with the main fleet"

"Cool! The Autobots have a fleet of chips! Decepticon be aware!" yelled Miko.

Jack heard in his head how Vector Sigma was laughing. _"You know about this?" _he asked from her. _"Of course, but in a way you had all this information available to you, but you focused to other more important things." _she explained and Jack blushed a bit.

Wheeljack looked a bit annoyed when he continued, "Well it seems that it is not that simple. When I was in that Battleship, I learned that they were looking their way to Earth and the same time they eliminated all the Decepticons that they encountered. Most of the time I was the only prisoner in the cell, but from the info screens I saw how they destroyed bases and blew up ships, killing all the enemies that they encountered."

Optimus was now annoyed, "This does not sound like how we Autobots operate."

Wheeljack looked at Optimus and asked, "How do they operate when they are all femmes?"

Optimus stayed silent a moment before he answered, "Most likely they will kill all that stands in their way."

Wheeljack nodded and continued, "Well it seemed that Elita One took her sparkmate's wish as and order to build an army. She decided to use cloning to make her army and she chose to clone one energon efficient femme that had extensive battle experience."

"Who was that femme?" asked Bulkhead

"Arcee's sister Chromia" answered Wheeljack.

"You said that there was thousand of them in the battleship?" asked Ratchet with vibrating voice.

Jack was now stiff of fear and Arcee started to stroke his back to make him relax.

"Yes and that is not all, I heard that they had already built a full battle fleet and manned them with clones" said Wheeljack and looked now Jack.

"Primus! They could destroy planet" said Ratchet and corrected, "They will destroy all planets that have Decepticon activity"

Optimus was covering his faceplate with his servos and said, "Primus! I should have taken her with me."

Wheeljack chuckled, "Yes, there will be always problems when you have femme as a sparkmate"

"We need to contact to Elita One and talk about this fleet and it's purpose" said Optimus.

Wheeljack started to laugh, "That's too late, I know already what is the purpose and what is the target."

They all looked Wheeljack like he would anytime pull the rabbit out of his armor.

"Chromia and all her clones are coming here because her sparkmate is here" he said and pointed Jack.

Room was dead silent and all looked Jack, suddenly Raf asked "So Chromia comes to see Jack with her army?"

Wheeljack grinned and said casually, "They all are Clones of Chromia and they all are Jack's sparkmates"

Jack heard how Room was filled with sound of processor errors. He saw that first one to fall was Optimus, he fell on his back with loud bang and dust cloud. Ratchet fell to his computer terminal and hit his face to the keyboard and got stuck in there causing error inputs to the computer. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were standing next to each other and they got tangled to each others when they fell down.

Jack saw how Miko's eyes rolled and she fell down, but luckily Raf was there to catch her before she hit her face to the ground. Clearly Raf had not gasped the issue as he was only looking confused.

When sound of falling Cybertronians ended only two where still operational and one of them was still stroking his back and other one is sitting on the floor and laughing his aft off.

Jack heard in his head how Vector Sigma was also laughing her aft off, she had known this too.

"Um! Arcee, you do not seem to be affected by this news?" Jack asked and looked Arcee. He had felt that news did not cause any huge emotion in Arcee and now she was just smiling him.

"Oh no, no, it just explained what I had felt through the bond and now when there as so many sisters I can be sure that you are safe" she explained.

"Really?, Thats a good thing that your not affected, we still need to get a bigger room" said Jack with sad voice.

"What you mean?" asked Arcee.

"Well if they are come here, they must be planning to move into our room and sleep with us" he said.

Suddenly Jack felt through the bond how Arcee got in shock and when he looked her he noticed that Arcee had also processor error, but was still siting and holding him in her lap.

Wheeljack kept laughing like this would be his best day ever. Then he looked Jack and said, "Jack I heard how your femmes where talking about sparklings, they seem to expect that you mate with all them and make them spark"

Jack Darby fainted.

* * *

**A/N: This story was quite hard to translate and I had to cut some things out of it to get it done, mainly what Miko and Sierra did to Jack during the field trip (to make VC so angry). Also I cut out Miko and Sierra cat fight, that would have made this story M-rated. (sorry)  
**

**Btw. If your interested about Internet video that Arcee referred, search "Turtles Mating funny" from youtube. (Be warned, it's not for kids)**

**If you read any of my stories please review, just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


End file.
